


Kyalin: Vacation to the Spirit World

by katarasoasis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarasoasis/pseuds/katarasoasis
Summary: Lin has been working too hard recently so Kya takes her on her first trip to the Spirit World where not everything goes to plan.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Kudos: 31





	1. The Invitation

It had been 3 months now since Kya and Lin had gotten together. Normally Lin hated accidents but she loved when Kya and her became lovers due to a particular night of drinking at the local waterbender bar. It had been a blur of white hair running through her fingers, soft hands grazing her aching body and sweet whispers in her ear. Now though she knew every part of Kya as if she were the streets of Republic City she walked through everyday. They hadn’t yet told anyone as Kya feared her brother’s reaction. As much as she teased him, she didn’t want to hurt him. And so, they had spent the last 3 months sneaking around like adulterers in the night. Keeping it a secret hurt Lin. She didn’t want to feel ashamed of Kya or have to hide her love for her but she respected Kya’s feelings nonetheless.

Lin had been working hard the past week. No matter what she did, crime just kept rising in Republic City. The only glimpse of relief from her stressful world were her nights spent with Kya and even then they had been fewer recently due to her work. That’s why she was so happy to see her when she walked in with her carefree grin spread wide across her sweet face. “Kya, I’m happy to see you but what if someone sees you?” Lin asked with a worried frown. “Well, I’m actually here to report a crime.” Kya smirked. “Oh, really?” she said raising her eyebrow. “Yes really. It’s a crime that it’s been 3 days since our last rendezvous.” Kya bent down, resting her elbows on Lin’s desk. Lin felt that rosy blush that appeared whenever she was this close to the waterbender. “You know I’ve just been so busy and I-“ Lin started but she was quickly cut off. “I know, my darling. That’s why I’m here to tell you to a break… with me. Let’s get away together to the Spirit World where we can be together in peace. Leave some of your work to Mako he can handle it.” Lin hesitated. She wasn’t convinced leaving a city’s worth of policing in a 22 year old’s hands was the best idea but she so desperately need this reprieve. “I would love to go with you” she sighed contently.


	2. Lost in the Spirit World

As they walked towards the Republic City spirit portal, Lin thought back to the time she spent pining for Kya. Though they had been officially together for only 3 months, their feelings for one another had been brewing for a long time. Lin had loved her in secret for the past couple of years, sneaking longing glances whenever Kya walked past. Even when Unalaq was so close to obliterating them all, she had only one thought on her mind: Kya. That’s why she was so happy to hear that her feelings were reciprocated. “Lost in thought?” Kya asked with one of her dizzying smiles. “I’m just thinking about how much time we lost waiting for the other to confess their love. We could’ve been together all those months.” Lin said grumpily, unused still to allowing herself to be vulnerable. “My love,” Kya responded with a chuckle “it was not wasted time. You were still in my life and I still had that crooked half smile in my life that I love so much so how could that be a waste?” Lin blushed at the compliment. She still wasn’t used to being the centre of attention for someone. She had always been a side character at best even with Tenzin but Kya orbited around her as if she were the Earth and she was the moon pulling toward her. 

Kya took Lin’s hands in hers and together they disappeared into the yellow glow of the spirit portal. When they emerged at the other side, Kya stared lovingly at the look of sheer awe on Lin’s face. Her eyes lit up, wide as the moon, with the colours of the dancing spirits around them. God, she looked so beautiful. “So this is what all the fuss is about.” Lin muttered with a grin of amazement. “Let’s go!” Kya exclaimed. She took Lin’s hand and began running through the wilds. The world echoed with their melodious laughter. “Kya! What are we doing?” Lin chuckled. “Running free & wild” Kya replied with a twinkle in her eyes. Finally, they stopped in a forest of glowing emerald trees and sparkling blue mushrooms. They both bent over with their hands on their knees catching their breath. “You’re crazy you know but that’s what I love about you.” Lin told her in-between breaths. “I know.” Kya chuckled. They laid down in the grass, Kya’s head on Lin’s chest, and watched the magnificent spirit birds dance through the sky above them.

After a while, Lin had a realisation. Where exactly were they and how could they get back? “Kya?” Lin asked. “Yes, sweetie.” She replied staring into her jade eyes. “You do know how to get back, don’t you?” Lin asked gingerly. “Of course, I do. Um, let me just meditate quickly.” Kya replied with obviously fake confidence. “Of course, my dear.” Lin rolled her eyes. The waterbender sat up and crossed her legs, fingers lightly grazing her knees. “Ohmmm” she chanted in that deep voice that Lin loved. Lin crossed her arms staring down at her girlfriend scrunching her eyes together not looking particularly in a meditative state. “Kya, love, as much as I trust your meditation, perhaps we should just start walking” Lin interjected. Kya furrowed her eyebrows in mock annoyance. “Don’t trust my spiritual skills huh?”. “Not at all, Kya”. They both laughed.


	3. The Pool

Eventually they came across a lake the colour of sparkling sapphires in the sunlight. Kya glanced at Lin with a glint in her eye. Nothing needed to be said between them. Lin knew exactly what she intended. Kya ran straight into the cool water, twirling around like a child playing. Lin looked on adoringly at her girlfriend swimming so happily in the swirling water but it didn’t last long. Kya bended her octopus arms and started splashing at Lin. “Kya, stop!” She exclaimed but she was laughing. She waded in after the waterbender dodging Kya’s teasing octopus water streams. Lin tackled her to the ground until they were both submerged underwater. Kya held her face, stroking her scars, and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a magical and fearless kiss that would’ve sucked the oxygen from Lin even if she wasn’t already underwater. They both came up for air. Kya’s hair was flowing freely and she looked stunning under the golden glow reflecting off the lake. “I love you.” Lin whispered gently. “Love you more.” Kya whispered back softly.


End file.
